Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {2} \\ {2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}-{-2} & {2}-{2} \\ {2}-{2} & {3}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {0} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$